The Son of Styx - Chapter Four
''Dustin POV ' ''' To me last night was a blur, all I actually remember after being chosen by Aaron was that my siblings were mad at me, the Athena cabin won, and that for some reason I was carried off by Aprodite girls. If I was ever drunk this is exactly how I imagine it would be, only remembering bits and pieces and having a really bad headache that was throbbing on the inside. I bet this is kinda what my mom felt like after drinking alot. No, no, I shouldn't be thinking about her, and how her acoholism made her delusional and kept hurting me. I ran my hand over my scarr on my left arm, i got that one from when she was trying to show me that it didn't hurt and she dragged the knife across my arm, only inches away from my vains. "Hey softie, whatcha doing, just sitting there on your front doorstep? we have breakfast to attend!" I looked to my right Sara was standing there impatiently, but I knew she was just playing with me. "I'm coming, I'm coming! Emo Girl!" I shouted back while getting up. I smiled as she glared at me, but I knew she couldn't stay mad at me. Then we both burst out laughing. "So how do you think river boy is doing at camp?" She asked "I don't really know Sara, but I am still a little shocked he chose us" her reply "You know why he chose us, we were different and he saw something in us, I figured that out before you asked him why" She said "I know, but it is still surprising, he chose us, the two children who don't act like there great and almighty parents, the gods" Sara joined in with me on the great and almighty parents, because I usually said that to mock our parents. "Remember when you sad that near Mr D?" she smiled crookidly, "Oh gods, how could I forget, Mr.D turned me into a grape, and I ended up almost being eaten" We abruptedly stopped, which was strange because I didn't really remember starting to walk, after I got up from my front porch of the Ares cabin, but I have had stranger days at camp. We were at the pavillon, standing in line for breakfast. I looked to my left, Sara was staring at someone. I turned my head in a slightly different angle, and I couldn't have been more surprised. It was Aaron, he was sitting at the Hermes table, looking far off into the strawberry fields. "Sara? Earth to Sara Ortega?" I said as I was shaking her shoulders."Huh? what is it Dustin?" she said kinda dazed at first but then she just looked at me confused. "You were staring at river boy." I said while slightly pointing at him" what? no i wasn't" she denied entirly. "Fine, whatever you say wise girl" she shoved me, then smiled, "Alright Clarrise Jr.". We walked towards the sword arena after breakfast, Sara gripped the sword in her hand clumsly "You still using that? Come on Sara we both know your talent is with the bow!" "Speak with yourself Mr The-only-weapon-i-can-use-is-a-spear!" I shrugged, if she wanted to get more bruises and pelts its her choice. I grabbed a wooden spear from the weapon rack and marched towards Percy who was the instructor, He gripped Riptide in his hand and a large, round bronze shield. "Ok everyone, today we'll be practising the disarming thrust!" He demonstrated it then told us to get into pairs and try it out. Me and Sara were paired together as usual and it wasn't hard for me to disarm her, she swung the sword awkrardly, i blocked with the shaft of my spear, twisted it around the blade and a moment later her sword clattered on the floor. She swore in ancient greek and picked up her sword, she thrust it but i side stepped and hit the sword out of her hand again "Dang!" "You really should take the archery course, your awesome with a bow" She shrugged "I just wanna be good at more then one thing, it makes me feel weak" I coughed and she looked up at me "No offence" I laughed "None taken" Suddenly her gaze went behind me and i turned around to see Aaron walking into the arena, looking around and smiling warmly like this place brought back some happy memorys, i snapped my fingers in front of Sara's face and she came back to reality "You dazed off again" She shrugged and the conch horn rang which meant the end of lesson "Come on lets go" We walked out of the arena towards the fountain to practise Ancient Greek. Category:Mcleo1 Category:The Son of Styx Category:Chapter Page